Vehicles may include storage compartments positioned throughout the vehicle interior. An overhead console may include a storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, or other items. Other storage compartments may be located within a center console, an armrest, seats, door panels, or other areas of the vehicle interior. Certain storage compartments include a door configured as a cover to secure the contents of the compartment (e.g. to conceal the contents from view).
It would be advantageous to provide an improvement to a console for a vehicle interior having a track for moving a tambour door between multiple positions.